Foreign Exchange
by mythogeek
Summary: When Tamaki's old friend from France, Lilly, comes to Ouran a war breaks-out for her hart. Can Lilly handle the stress of having the two most important boys in her life fighting.
1. Going to Japan

**Authors note****: Ok this is my first story so please be nice but some constructive criticism is always welcome. By the way under lining is for extra emphasis.**  
**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of the Ouran High school Host club characters. But I do own Lilly so don't you dare try to take her.**

**Ch.1 Going to Japan**

"You should visit that friend of yours." I turned my head to see who was addressing me it was my brother Zero.

"I don't want to." I replied lazily.

"You can't just sit around here your whole life." he said.

"And why not." I replied my temper rising.

"Because you're young there's nothing for you here, you need to get out there and stop wasting your life." He told me.

"You can't make me go!" I yelled, and with a sudden thump the world went black.

~~~Time jump~~~

I groaned and rubbed my head it felt like I had gotten hit in the head with a baseball bat. I rolled over and sat up with a start when I realized that doing so on my tiny bed would land me on the floor. I looked around I was laying on the floor of a long skinny room lined with windows. In the room there was a single comfortable looking armchair and a small table. I stood and looked out the nearest window and realized where I was, I was on my big brothers personal jet "damn", I swore under my breath. I walked over to the chair and table and noticed a note on the table I picked it up it read:

_Dear Lilly,_

_Please forgive me for having to resort to knocking you out but it is_

_for the best. I did make sure you weren't hurt before I sent you on_

_your way, just try to enjoy your self okay. I enrolled you in Ouran_

_Academy. When you arrive at the airport there will be a car waiting_

_to take you to the place you will be living it's only a block from Ouran_

_so you can walk to school. When you come home from school you_

_will find that night's dinner and the next day's breakfast and lunch in_

_the fridge, on Fridays you will find everything you need for the week_

_end in the fridge. Don't worry once you realize that I am right I won't_

_make you apologize to me._

_Your loving big brother, Zero_

I crumpled the note in my hand I was not happy'it's not fair' I thought 'didn't want to go I was perfectly happy in France' I sighed I guess I'm going to Japan to spend the next who knows how long with my old friend Tamaki Suoh.

**Author's Note****: Yeah kind of short but tell me what you think and I know I promise I'll get to the Host Club in the next chapter.**


	2. Same Old Tamaki

**Authors note: Ok chapter 2 can't wait I hope I get some reviews anyway lets get on with I went back through and made some really important changes so re-read it please unless you haven't read it yet if so please ignore this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, but I do own Lilly so don't take her.**

**Same Old Tamaki**

Two hours later the plane landed it was 3 o'clock. I got into the waiting car and we drove off. The car stopped and I got out walked into the reception area in the front of the building. As soon as I walked in a friendly looking middle aged woman walked up to me. "Oh you must be Lilly.", she said giving me a friendly smile.

"That's me." I responded.

"Good. I'm and I'll be your landlady.", she said, "Here is your key,' she continued handing me a key, "you will be in room 19 it's on the second floor." she finished.

"Thanks." I said and walked up the staircase and found my room. I opened the door and looked around it was a basic one bedroom apartment, it had a mat to place shoes on the room you enter into is the dining room past the table was a small couch with a tv across from it. to the left is an open doorway through which is the kitchen opposite the kitchen was a door leading to a small bedroom with a bed wardrobe (already filled with my clothes) and a small bed. I walked up to the desk and discovered a packet of paper I read the top piece it stated that inside the packet was everything I would need to know about my new school. I opened it up the first page told me I needed to go to Ouran Academy's Chairman's office today at 4 o'clock I looked at an alarm clock sitting on the desk it was 15 minutes to 4 I got up and left for Ouran Academy

The second I stepped foot inside the gates of Ouran there I heard a loud and exaggerated gasp. I looked in the direction it came from and sure enough there he was Tamaki Suoh. "Lilly!", he yelled.

"Hello Tamaki-Senpai" I said in a passive tone.

"Lilly I can't believe it's you,", Tamaki shouted picking me up and spinning me around. "It's been so long since I've seen you!" He continued.

I narrowed my eyes and lowered my voice so that it sounded dangerous "Tamaki-Senpai let go of my this second of I swear I will." I stopped as he put me down and slowly started backing away. I started feeling guilty as he backed away, I sighed. "It's ok I won't hurt you." I told him. He rebounded from his fear faster that I thought possible.

"What are you doing here?", he asked. "Did you come all this way just to visit me?", he asked now bouncing slightly with joy.

"My brother knocked me out when I woke up I was on his private jet on my way to Japan." I told him. "It's not like I'm here of my own free will." I finished.

"Are you ok?", Tamaki asked clearly worried about me.

"yeah I'm fine." I said. "Hey I have this note that says I need to go to Ouran's Chairman's office at 4 o'clock." I said

"That's my fathers office,", he said, "I'll walk you there.", he responded.

"Thanks." We walked in silence for a few minutes until I say "Your mother has missed you."

His mood sobered and he looked at me and said "Yeah, I've missed her too."  
He looked on the verge of tears after my remark.

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and say "Hey don't worry, it's gonna be alright,"

He looked at me again "Yeah thanks." he said softly. "Oh look we're here" he said as we arrived in front of an important looking office.

"Okay thanks for leading me, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He instantly brightened "Yeah tomorrow I'll introduce you to all my friends!" He exclaims excitedly. I smile at him 'same old Tamaki' I think and walk into the office and closed the door behind me.

In the office there was a large and expensive looking desk, in front of the desk sat a smaller but still pricey looking chair, behind the desk sat a large chair in which sat a man that looked a bit like an older version of Tamaki.

I was startled out of my thoughts when the man in the chair spoke, "Ah you must be Lilly. I've heard you are an old friend of my son from France I'd like to discuss some important matters with you, please sit."

I didn't like the way his voice sounded during the last part he sounded almost threatening but I moved forward to sit in the chair in front of the desk.

**Author Note: Review maybe please and thank you to mbinns and Demented Whispers for following, favoriting , or both  
**


	3. Threats and Kyouya

**Authors Note: I am not feeling very inspired this is all I could come up with oh and I changed the last chapter a bit so if you haven't already checked it out this chapter might not make much sense.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Ouran but if someone wants to give it to me for my birthday I'm okay with that.  
**

**Threats and Kyouya**

**_~previously on Foreign Exchange~_**

_I was startled out of my thoughts when the man in the chair spoke, "Ah you must be Lilly. I've heard you are an old friend of my son's from france. I'd like to discuss some important matters with you, please sit._  
_I didn't like the way his voice sounded during the last part he sounded almost threatening but I moved forward to sit in the chair in front of the desk._

**~And now ch. 3 Threats and Kyouya~**

"What does the fact that me and Tamaki-Senpai are old friends have to do with school?" I questioned.

"There is word that you have been in contact with Tamaki's mother and I would appreciate you not speak about her no him or you will no longer be welcome in this school."

I laughed nevusly "I'm afraid that your a bit late for that"

His eyes widened "What did you say to him?" he yelled.

"I only said that she missed him and he said that he missed her too" I said hurriedly.  
He sighed, "Well that can't have caused too much damage. Please refrain from ever mentioning her again." he ordered.

"very well. Is there anything else you need?" I asked

"No," he said, "you may leave now."

I stood "Goodbye then " I said bowing politely and left for home.

**~~~Time Jump: the next day~~~**

I exited my apartment and locked the door behind me as soon as I turned around I noticed a limo parked out front of my apartment building I sighed and walked up to it the back door opened and out stepped Tamaki. "I thought you could use a ride to school." He told me

"Tamaki-Senpai I only live a block from school I don't need a ride." however I got in the limo to avoid having to deal with a depressed Tamaki. He followed me in excitedly he started to go on and on about the Host Club I listened with mild interest we pulled up to school. His driver opened the door and we got out. The second I was out I could feel thousands of piercing glares focused on me. I figured that it was some of his customers from the Club getting jealous, I just ignored it.

Tamaki instantly ran up to a raven haired boy with glasses, "Good morning Kyouya!" Tamaki exclaimed cheerily.

"There is absolutely nothing good about being up this early." the boy I assumed his name was Kyouya growled.

Tamaki pouted but quickly bounced back and said " Well Kyouya this is Lilly Reaper," he said gestured to me and continued, "she's an old friend of mine from France today is her first day at Ouran. Lilly" he said turning to address me, "this is Kyouya Ootori he's my best friend!" He proclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and turned to kyouya "A pleasure to meet you Kyouya Ootori." He looked me over and extended his hand.

" Yes a pleasure to meet you as well you may call me Kyouya-senpai"

"okay Kyouya-senpai call me Lilly-senpai." I answered. A loud bell rang signaling that class would start soon.

"We should get to class." Kyouya said. He turned to me, "Lilly-Senpai what class are you in?" he questioned

"Class 3A" I told him.

"Yay!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Were in that class too" He explained. We made our way to class. When we arrived Tamaki and Kyouya sat down in what I assumed to be their customary seats, Tamaki sat with the window to his left, Kyouya on his right and on Kyouya's right was an empty seat. I stood near the front waiting for the teacher. When he arrived he walked up to me and said, "Ah hello you must be Lilly Reaper. I'll be your home room teacher ." (I know I'm not very creative) He turned to the Class and said " Class this is Lilly Reaper she is a new student here." He pointed to the empty seat next to Kyouya, "Have a seat there" he said. I sat down and the lesson began.

**Author's Note: Ok couple of things you should know 1. I don't know yet if I should put her with Tamaki or with Kyouya and I can't decide so there will be a vote just say you vote for Tamaki or Kyouya in the review and you can only vote once. 2. This story so far has no plot and I'm just going where the wind takes me so if you have suggestions I will consider them or I might even put them in a different story. and since there is no plot I might have to go back and make tweaks some times but I will notify you when I do but just ahead of time I'm sorry. 3. Sorry but I will be inconsistent with uploading and once school and Hockey starts it will probably slow down to once a week or once every two weeks but that's not till the end of September so don't worry about it. So review maybe please.**


	4. Plot Twist

**Author's Note: okay so for starters sorry about the enormous note at the end of last chapter it didn't seem that long when I was writing it. And second chapter 4 wow I can't believe I've made it this far without having a meltdown of giving up which is what usually happens when I do something new.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran if I did Haruhi and Kyouya would already be married.  
**

**Plot Twist**

**~~~School has just ended for the day~~~**

I packed up my things and was going to leave when Tamaki said, "Lilly you should come to the host club!"

"No." I immediately replied.

His face fell "But why?" He whined.

"Because I've had quite enough jealous stares for one day, thank you very much." I replied.

"What are you talking about" Tamaki asked being the idiot that he was.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose, something I had noticed he did quite often. "I believe she is talking about all of your jealous customers that have been glaring at her all day." he supplied smoothly.

Tamaki looked horrified "Not the lovely princesses they would never do such a thing."  
I rolled my eyes at Tamaki. Kyouya turned to me "I believe it would be best for the club if you did not spent too much time there." He said.

"Of course I replied.

"But how will she ever meet my lovely Haruhi!" Tamaki complained.

"I could always come on one of your club outing" I suggested in an attempt to console him.

"Excellent!" Tamaki Yelled. He began going on about plans to go to some private island somewhere.

"Now you've done it" Kyouya said to me sarcastically as he dragged Tamaki out of class. I just rolled my eyes and sighed 'same old Tamaki' I thought.

I picked up my things and headed towards one of the four libraries to get a book that I needed for reading class. I found the book quickly and as I was leaving my cell phone rang I checked the caller ID and was pleased to see it was my boyfriend, instantly I hatched a plan to lure my boyfriend to Ouran to make him suffer with me. I answered, "Hey sweetie"

"Hi, how was your first day at Ouran?" He asked.

"Good I suppose Zero told you where I was then" I replied.

"Yup!" He said.

I sighed as I began walking through the hall "I know it's for my own good and all that but I resent it and what did he use to knock me out anyway?" I complained.

"A baseball bat" he responded.

"And it doesn't bother you that someone hit your girlfriend with a baseball bat."

"No, not really, I knew you could take it. Besides I was in on it who do you think picked out your new closet" I sighed seeing as I was not going to get pity I tried a different approach.

"So won't you even miss me." I asked making my voice sound like I was about to cry.

"Oh sweetheart of course I'll miss you", he said sounding desperate, "Infact I'll come right over to Japan tomorrow and I'll enroll in Ouran all because I love you." I snapped the phone shut pleased that I would soon have the company of my beloved boyfriend James.

**Author's Note: Short I know I'm sorry so yeah just thought i would mix it up a bit by throwing a boyfriend into the picture. I'm still not sure where this is going so ideas. And as always**** REVIEW maybe please.**


	5. A Declaration of War

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long the plot bunnies ran away but there back so here you go chapter five**

**Disclaimer: Tamaki: Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I do the disclaimer!**

**Me: Sure go ahead Tamaki.**

**Tamaki: Yay! Okay she doesn't own Ouran but we wish she did**

**~~~A Declaration of War~~~**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of the door bell. 'Who the hell is up this early' I thought going to answer the door. I opened the door and was greeted with the welcome sight of my beloved James. "Hi there" I said, leaning against the door frame.

"Hello, may I come in?" He questioned. I pretended to think about it.

"I don't know my boy friend won't be too pleased if I let another man in the apartment." I joked.

"Oh! I'm sure he won't mind." He said stepping into the door frame he leaned in and we shared a brief but loving kiss. When I pulled away slipping inside and closing the door.

I said "You know I have neighbors be polite and kiss me with the door shut." I said sarcastically.

I started on breakfast and we ate together talking and laughing like any happy couple should.

**~~Time jump to school~~~**

As we entered the school grounds and was immediately attacked my Tamaki I shrugged him off and said, "Good morning Tamaki-senpai you remember James right?" I asked

"Of course" He replied nodding his head vigorously.

"We're dating now", I said "

His face fell a little and he replied with a simple "Oh, I see."

I frowned, "Is something wrong?", I questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing he replied.

Just then Kyouya walked up "You two should probably be getting to class.", He said then he seemed to notice James, "Who would this be I don't recall seeing him around before."

"I'm her boyfriend, James,", James responded, "And who would you be he questioned?"

"Ootori, Kyouya" Kyouya introduced himself. "As much as I would like to stand and talk we really should be getting to class" Kyouya finished. We all agreed and headed off to class.

**~~~Tamaki's POV~~~**

When I woke up in the morning I was in a fantastic mood even more so than usual today was the day the day I tell Lilly that I love her, that I've always loved her. I was so happy. On my way down to the car I picked a white rose from the garden to give to her I still remembered even after all these years that day so long ago.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

_It was before my mother got sick, we were swinging on a bench swing in the middle of a field of roses of all sorts of different colors. She was admiring the roses when I voiced my silly idea "Hey Lilly," I said._

_"Yeah?" she asked_

_"When we grow up we should get married and run away together." She thought about it for a moment and then said._

_"Why should we wait to grow up first?", she asked. I grinned at her and she grinned back. Thats how we got the crazy idea we had a fake wedding and ran away for three days mother and Zero were in a panic when we finally returned we were forbidden to see each other for a month._

**~~~End flashback~~~**

We may have only been kids at the time but I did love her and now seeing her again the feelings came back tenfold.

**~~~fast forward to right after Lilly introduces James~~~**

My face fell and I dropped the white rose I held behind my back 'boyfriend' no it wasn't possible. No. No. No. The word no echoed around in my head I heard her ask if I was ok her voice sounded far away and muffled. I automaticly responded with a simple,Oh,it's nothing, but it wasn't nothing it was everything. Kyouya said something about class and I absently followed as we made our way to class still raped up in my own little hell.

**~~~Time jump to tamaki's room that night~~~**

I had been in a daze ever since I had heard what she had said that morning until now I determined that Lilly was rightfully mine there was no way James could love her like I did it was impossible I decided that I would make Lilly mine no matter what it took. James watch out because I, Suoh Tamaki, declare war on you and I intend to show no mercy.

**Author's Note: Again I'm sorry but now I have a fairly decent idea of where this story is going. So send me any ideas for this story you have and also any story requests and I will do my best to fill them. So REVIEW seriously what do I have to do to get some reviews around here dance on the table cuz I'll do it and that's not something anyone wants to seen. K thanks bye**


	6. Masquerade part 1

**Author's Note****: Sorry, I know I promised more updates but hockey started, then I sprained my ankle, I had a new housemate move in with me and none of this things excuse me I know I'm sorry.  
****Disclaimer****: I don't own Ouran if I did Kyouya would be with Haruhi**

* * *

**Masquerade**

(Narrator's POV)  
They all settled into the routine Tamaki and Kyouya would be waiting at the front gaits for Lilly and James (Mostly Lilly) to arrive at school. As for Tamaki's war he decided to watch closely and await his chance to steal HIS Lilly away from James.  
(Normal POV)

"Good Morning!", I hear Tamaki yell as I approach the gate.

"Good morning Tamaki-senpai", I said noticeably calmer.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose in the usual Kyouya like manner "And where would James be this morning Lilly-senpai?", he asked noting his absence.

"He's sick today.", I said frowning a little.

"Aww too bad.", Tamaki responded but for some reason he didn't seem very sincere about it I shrugged it off. "Today is our annual Host Club ball I was hoping you would come, it's a masquerade", Tamaki said.

"I don't know it wouldn't be the same without James and I thought I wasn't allowed at any Host Club activities", I responded unsure.

"Come on Lilly it'll be fun, we've already picked out a dress and mask for you and don't worry about the other guests it's a masquerade so no one will know it's you.", tamaki concluded happily.

"Well I guess I could come if you already have the dress and a mask", I sighed defeated.

"Yay!", Tamaki shouted then embraced me. "Come to the club room as soon as school is over to get ready! Okay!.", Tamaki said excitedly.

"Okay.", I replied but I couldn't help smiling his excitement was contagious.

**~~~Time Jump After School~~~**

"Yay it's finally time to get ready for the host club Masquerade!", Tamaki yelled as the bell rang signalling the end of school.

"Hey where did Kyouya-senpai go?" I asked noticing that he had vanished.

"He left early to help with the preparations.", Tamaki supplied.

"Why aren't you helping?", I questioned.

"Because, I'm going to help you get ready", he told me as if it were obvious.

"But, don't you need to get ready too?", I continued.

"Yup, I'll do that too!" he finished, "Now come on we need to get going if we're going to be ready in time!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, okay I'm coming", I laughed as he pulled me along.

**~~~Skip To Outside The Club~~~**

"So, this is the famous host club." I said as we stood outside the large intricately carved double doors.

"Yup!", Tamaki said as he yanked the door open and stood to the side gesturing for me to go first.  
"So, where is my dress?" I asked casually as I walked past Tamaki into the large pink room.  
"Right though there", he told me waking up next to me pointing as a side door that lead to the changing room. "Go get changed", he told me pushing me towards the door.  
"Okay, okay" I said I shook my head and laughed slightly as I made my way through the door. As soon as the door closed behind my my eyes fell upon the manikin in the center of the room. The dress was the purest white, whiter even than my hair (and my hair is whiter than snow), it was sleeveless and covered in tiny diamonds, it was more than perfect and the thing that really pulled at my heart was that Tamaki had had this especially made just for I approched the dress I saw the mask it was white with the outing and eyes otlined in silver, it looked like posilin but when I lifted it, it was feather light. Even closer I was a pair of small slippers they were the same white as the dress each with one little bow on the toe and in the center of the bows was a small heart shaped diamonds. I changed and went out to rejoin Tamaki in the main room.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay I will do my best to get the next chapter up but no promises. Oh yeah and review maybe please.**


	7. Masquerade part 2

**Author's Note: Umm...So chapter 7...yeah**  
**Disclaimer: I didn't own it last chapter and surprise I still don't own it.**

* * *

**Masquerade part 2**

**(Tamaki's POV)**  
As soon as the door to the changing room closed behind Lilly I went into the spare room and changed into my outfit. It was a white suit with a red tie and a red handkerchief in the pocket. The masque had the same porcelain quality as Lilly's and it was the same white but the out lining was the same shade of red as my tie. Once I was dressed I added the final touch of Lilly's favorite flower a white rose in the pocket standing out against the red handkerchief. I then returned to the main room to find that Lilly hadn't returned yet I decided to wait for her a few feet away from the door that went into the dressing room. When the doors opened and she emerged I was at a loss for words she was stunningly beautiful, not that she wasn't alway beautiful, I began to imagine our future life together, 'we would have the most beautiful children and-'

"Tamaki, you in there?", Lilly asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yes, sorry I was...Distracted.", I responded blushing slightly.

"I said, how do I look?", she told me.

"Oh! Stunningly beautiful!", I told her truthfully and now that I said it I realized that even that couldn't convey how simply goddess like she looked to me.

"Tamaki", She said.

"Yes?", I asked

"You're staring. Surely I don't look that bad?", she asked.

"No, no that's not it!", I exclaimed panicking.

"Then what is it?", she questioned. 'How can she not know how beautiful she is' I thought.

"It's, it's nothing...I'll, I'll tell you later. okay?" I said nervously.

"okay" she said stretching out the word, "We had better get going." she told me.

"Of course shall we?" I asked extending my arm for her to take.

She gave me a pleased smile, "We shall.", and off we went to join the party.

**~~~TIme Jump To Later That Night After The Masquerade~~~**

**(Lilly POV)**  
I couldn't remember how long exactly I had been running only that I had to get away, away from Tamaki away from everyone and think. I ran until I reached a park near my apartment and sat down on the swings. 'Okay Lilly just calm down and think rationally about all of this' I thought to myself. 'I suppose it isn't that surprising really he had been acting strange lately but I never though. No that's not true I was just too much of a leap to think that. well okay lets just think about what happened again'

_**(Flashback [have I ever mentioned how much I love flashbacks])**_

_"I had a really good time." I told Tamaki as we made our way to his limo after the masquerade._

_"I'm glad, I really enjoyed myself too." he told me giving me a striking smile...'Wait what striking I have a boyfriend' I thought to myself._

_"Oh look it's the limo" I said trying to distract myself from my last thought._

_"Um. Lilly wait I have something to tell you before we get into the limo." He told me looking at me with a...was that a longing look on his face?_

_"Um. Sure." I said a little confused._

_"Lilly I'm not really sure how to say this so I'm just going to say it. I...Lilly I...I love you Lilly._

_"What! I...What! I...I can't...Tamaki...I...I have to go" I said turning and beginning to run (I had changed out of my ball gown earlier)_

_"Lilly! no! Wait! Let me explain!" He yelled after me. but I didn't listen I just ran._

**(And we're back)**

'Oh no he must think I hate him I really did overreact.' I thought. After much thinking I decided to talk to Tamaki and James the next day (Saturday) and tell them what I had decided.  
**(Tamaki POV)**  
I had my face in my hands right after Lilly had run away. "I really screwed that up didn't I?" I asked my self not expecting a response.

"Yes you did." Kyouya said stepping out from behind a wall.

"Kyoya! How much did you see?" I asked.

"Everything I already knew of course I was wondering when you would make your move." he said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Can. I mean do you think you could help?" I asked.

"I was wondering when you would ask of course I will." Kyouya responded.

**(A few hours later some txts)**

From: Lilly Reaper  
To: Tamaki Suou  
I overreacted can you meet James and I at the cafe near my house at 1 for lunch tomorrow?

From: Tamaki Suou  
To: Lilly Reaper  
Of course I'll meet you. I don't blame you for your reaction either it's only to be expected.

From: James Fisher  
To: Tamaki Suou  
I Don't know what you did to upset Lilly but I swear if she isn't back to normal by morning I'll burn you at the stake

To: James Fisher  
From: Tamaki Suou  
Don't think I'm afraid of your pathetic threats this is war between you and me and the winner gets the ultimate prize Lilly.

To: Tamaki Suou  
From: James Fisher  
Bring. It. On

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow I actually think that was the longest chapter I've ever written. Wow I'm so proud...so Review please! thanks as always.**


	8. Three Mighty Tasks

**Author's Note: Yes I know I'm sorry I really did intend to update earlier but time got away from me and I was busy sorry I know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters**

* * *

**Three Mighty Tasks**

** (At the Café)**

"Okay guys I called you here because last night I did a lot of thinking and I decided that I can't choose between you two."I told them.

"So, does that mean you won't date ether of us?" Tamaki asked, looking heartbroken.

"Well, you see that was my dilemma and after much thought I came up with a solution. It's a little farfetched but it was the only thing I could think of." I said getting nervous about my idea.

"Get to the point love." James ordered me leaning over and clasping my hand.

**"**Well I came up with the idea that we could have three mighty tasks you would both have to do, kind of like a competing for a princes." I said getting a dreamy look in my eyes.

As soon as I finished explaining Tamaki got down on one knee next to me he took my hand and proclaimed, "I would be honored to compete for your heart of my beautiful princes."

I smirked, "Tamaki you can't possibly think I'll fall for your old hosting routine?" I questioned having to hold back my laughter.

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't try" he responded smiling.

"I game," James stated smiling confidently, "I couldn't pass-up the chance to embarrass Tamaki." James got up then and left mumbling something about homework.

"Well," Tamaki said looking at me "since he seems to be busy what do you think of coming over to my house to hang out for the day?" He asked.

"Sure I'd love to." I replied. We went outside I looked around. "Where is your limo?" I asked.

"No limo," he told me, "I drove myself today." he informed me leading me to a really expensive looking sports car. He opened to passenger door for me I got in and he walked around and got in the driver's side.

"What kind of car is this?" I wondered aloud.

"It's a Zonda" he told me

He laughed, "It's a handmade Italian sports car, you used to want one when we were kids, don't you remember?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "Oh yeah!" I exclaimed remembering.

"I actually bought it for you last night." He told me glancing at me to see my reaction.

"No way, I can't except it, it's too much." I told him.

"You sound like Haruhi, I bought it for you I have no use for it, I know you have a license, and I want you to have it." He told me.

"Alright I said grudgingly giving in. We talked easily about unimportant things the rest of the ride there.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I don't know why it took me so long to write this chapter. If you have any suggestions for the three mighty tasks message me or review your idea because I'm not sure about that yet. All and any reviews are appreciated.**


	9. First Meetings

**Author's Note: Wow chapter nine well I'm ganna try and get this story wraped up in four or five more chapters or so.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry but no I don't own Ouran I wish I did though.**

* * *

**First Meetings**

"So what are these three mighty tasks you came up with?" Tamaki asked.

"Well I'm not really sure about them yet I have a few loose ideas but I won't decide until at least one of the readers makes a suggestion." I answered.

"Well, what are you going to do if they take forever to give you a suggestion?" He asked.

"Mythogeek said she would just not post any more or only post filler" I informed him.

"Ring, ring"

"What was that?" I asked.

"Sorry, that was my phone." He took his phone out of his pocket and glanced at it. "It's my father I'll be right back." He said walking out of the sitting room we had been chatting in. While he was out on the phone I decided to explore the room. I found a vase filled with pure white roses. I picked one out and admired it vivid white, like snow. It was snowing when Tamaki and I first meet, good things tended to come to me in the snow…

* * *

**_(Flash Back {Yay!})_**

_"I hate it here! You keep me locked up like I'm glass only to be looked at never touched! I hate it! I hate you all!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and that was it I took off out the front door running as fast as I could (Not very fast). I ran far never looking back even when I knew it was long out of site. I made it into town but I had to stop it was the middle of the winter, there had been a blizzard and I wasn't wearing a coat. My lung, throat, and legs burned from the run. I stumbled through the snow unsure of where to go._

_"Are you lost" I heard someone say. I whirled around and sure enough there was a boy about the same age as me walking slowly towards me._

_"Yes I'm lost. I ran away from home but I don't know where to go now." I said sadly._

_"Come with me you can live with my mother and I, we don't have much but it looks like right now you have less and we'd be happy to share."He told me offering his hand._

_"Can I? Do you really mean it?" I asked desperately._

_"Of course you can." He said reaching out and taking my hand._

* * *

**(End Flash Back)**

We were only five then. My family came and dragged me home kiking and screaming four months later, but they were the happiest four months of my life.

"What are you thinking about?" Tamaki asked startling me out of my trance.

"I was thinking about the day we first meet." I told him honestly.

"Ah, yes that's a day to remember." He responded. "Listen, when I told my father you were spending the day here he insisted on him and grandmother coming over for dinner." He informed me.

I bit my lip, "I'm not really dressed for a formal diner." I told him nervously.

"Don't worry I called the rest of the Host Club they're going to bring you a dress and then were all going to hang-out until it's time for us to get ready for diner." He told me.

"That's great I can't wait to meet the rest of the mysterious Host Club." I said.

"Ding, dong"

"That's the door bell they must be here." Tamaki said.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there you go Lilly hates her family and being rich and what not. I've been thinking about adding a chapter about her parents and her big brother tell me what you think. I love and appreciate any and all reviews.**


End file.
